


Daoko

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Browns Eyed Sora, Demon Riku, Dream Eater Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Halloween, Happy Halloween 👻 🎃, Kinda, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Witch Kairi, everyone is a monster except sora who technically speaking is a monster fucker, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: Sora accidentally summons a demon, while trying to help Axel find Roxas. Now he has a little bat that follows him everywhere, and protects him from all the other monsters that try to eat his soul.Kairi is not amused.





	Daoko

It was a strange sight. To say the least.

While Kairi was aware of her best friend’s… knack for paranormal mishaps, it didn’t make it any less shocking to actually see it. Or any less exhausting to deal with.

“Could you explain to me…” she began, slowly trying to breathe so she didn’t have a panic attack in the middle of her best friend’s room. “…again…how did _this_ happened?”

Her hands went to sign at the strange creature Sora was currently holding in his arms.

“So, there was this book-,” Sora began, looking away. Kairi immediately face-palmed.

“It’s always a book…” she sighed loudly.

“-but it wasn’t a weird one this time!” Sora was quick to add. “It was Axel’s!”

“Whatever that _mutt_ gives you, is never good news,” Kairi replied with a groan. “But okay. Weird; not dangerous…not _too_ dangerous. Then what?”

“He thought it would be a spell to revive the death-” Sora continued. Kairi was very close to losing her patience.

“What did I tell you about reviving the death?”

“That it should never be done under a full moon or any moon-…But listen! I read it and it didn’t seem that bad! And he really wanted to bring back Roxas!”

“Of course, he wanted to, he _always wants to_,” Kairi murmured, looking up to the sky. Really, why did the Goddess ever put her in this path?

“So, I tried it out, and began reciting the spell…But I guess I misread something, or I used the wrong type of candle because-!”

“It was the blood,” Kairi said with a sigh. Sora looked confused, but she just pointed at the band-aid he had in his fingers. It was from the vampire fight they had a few days ago. “You bled into the circle.”

“What?”

“I doubt it would have worked, seeing the notes…” Kairi frowned, picking up the scattered book pages. “…This was pretty much just a spell to summon a demon that could allow you to connect with the hearts of people whose consciousness are not in this realm…”

“He can talk to dead people?” Sora asked, excitedly.

“…_Mostly_ people who’re sleeping…” she said, blinking. What a strange type of demon… “But because you offered him blood, you offered him a pact.”

She closed the book. Sora was already grimacing in his bed.

“And since no creature on this world can resist your soul…he accepted.”

“Well…he doesn’t seem dangerous?” Sora smiled, trying to get Kairi to smile back.

It wasn’t working. Not really. It might have worked if this was his first time meddling with strange books Axel gave him, in an attempt to contact his friend. But no. Somewhere down the fifth and thirtieth time, this happened, she had lost any hope that it was a one-time-occurrence.

It was her first time seeing a demon contract, though. 

“Demons are deceiving, Sora,” Kairi sighed, sitting on the other side of the bed. She loved her friend, she really did. But she tested her every day by dragging her into more supernatural shenanigans than she could keep up with. “…Stop petting it! It could bite your soul off!”

“But he likes it…” Sora said, slowly rubbing his hand on the soft fur of the demon’s head. It looked like a multi-colored-neon bat. It was kinda cute, but Kairi still couldn’t shake her worry. It was a demon! And a kind she didn’t know! It could be dangerous, or even worse… “You like it, don’t you?”

Sora was quick to make cooing noises at it. It started wiggling up and down, turning its wings to the side so the little thing could be petted to its heart's content. Kairi’s heart squeezed because it was cute! But that didn’t make it any less dangerous.

“You should have at least waited for me,” Kairi sighed, sitting on the other side of the bed. “That way I could have _known_ exactly what you did!”

“Do you have a name?” Sora asked the little bat, for a second ignoring Kairi. She would have taken it personally if she wasn’t aware of what a soft spot her friend had for anything cute and paranormal. Currently, the bat ticked both boxes.

“If he does have one, I doubt he’ll tell you,” Kairi said. “First rule in the supernatural-…”

“-Never give your name out,” Sora completed with a roll of the eyes. “You don’t have to remind me!”

“Tell me again, who was it that got stuck in a fairy ring during Midsummer night?” Kairi asked.

“They were friendly!”

“They were _fairies_!” Kairi exclaimed. “_Never_ trust fairies!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sora said, continuing to scratch the little demon’s ears. Then he lifted it up, rubbing his cheek all over the furry thing. “But you won’t eat me right~? You’re too cute for that!”

It let out a little chirp of enjoyment, rubbing its chubby little cheeks all over Sora’s. Kairi suppressed the need to roll her eyes, as she dropped unto the bed.

“It’s a demon Sora!” she insisted. “You shouldn’t be so trusting!”

“I think you’re just jealous,” Sora said, laughing slightly as the little bat continued to nuzzle against him. “What should I name you little guy?”

“Don’t name it!” Kairi exclaimed.

“What about Komory?” Sora asked. The bat began wiggly up and down. “Komory bat?”

“Are you really calling him ‘_bat bat_’?” Kairi said, beginning to accept the fact that her friend was keeping the little demon.

“It’s cute!”

“It’s really not…” Kairi sighed. “What am I gonna do with you, Sora?”

She really hoped the demon was harmless. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to try and bite Sora’s soul or eat the little Daoko. It almost looked like a pet, happily flocking around Sora in desperate need for pets in the head. Without many options from her thick-headed friend, Kairi sighed and reached for the book of spells.

The least she could do was search what _exactly_ had Axel convinced Sora to summon. Maybe if she studied the runes, she’d be able to find what the bat’s deal was. She may not be well versed in the demon lore, but if she dug out her grandma’s old books, something was bound to appear.

With that, she let her friend play around with the bat as if it wasn’t a blood-sucking demon waiting for the kill.

* * *

“Axel!” Kairi was the first to shout as soon as they arrived at the cemetery.

Sora was a few steps behind her, letting Komory sleep on top of his head. For some reason, the bat decided it was the best place to take a nap. Sora didn’t really get it, but he was glad his new friend was comfortable enough around him to do so.

“Come out, you useless mutt!” Kairi continued to yell.

“What’s going on?” the voice was followed by a yawn.

Sora was quick to turn around and beam.

“Hi, Xion!” Sora said as he waved at the ghost who was resting against the tree. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just a bit early,” she continued to yawn. Sora gave him an apologetic look. They had come here as soon as the sun had set. Usually, ghost woke up around nine or ten. They had to sleep too. “You searching for Axel?”

“Yeah, we thought he’d be hanging out by your tomb,” Sora replied with a shrug.

“He’s not there, yet,” Xion said. “Why? Did he do anything weird again?”

“He’s always doing weird stuff,” Kairi said with a huff, placing her hands on her hips. Her red hood flipped in the wind, as she stared into the cemetery.

“You didn’t get hurt, did you Sora?” Xion asked, brows furrowing. “I-if you did, I’ll personally go search for him and kick his ass!”

“I didn’t get hurt!” Sora beamed immediately.

“Yet!” Kairi yelled. “Thanks to him and his _obsession_, he got Sora into a demon contract! I need to know where he got the book, so I can track down the demon!”

“A demon contract?” Xion asked, tilting her head to the side. “Is that dangerous?”

“Not really-,” Sora began.

“Probably!” Kairi intercepted. “We don’t know what kind it is…So it might be harmless, or it might be deadly. Anything is fair game!”

“Yeah, that sounds like Axel,” Xion said with a nervous laugh. She kicked the air with her feet, as she looked at the pair.

“But Komory isn’t doing anything bad! He’s been a real sweetheart so far!”

“You know who was also a real _sweetheart_ when we met them?” Kairi asked. Sora cringed, already tasting the answer in his mouth. “Xehanort. _Sora_, can you remind me what happened with that shape-shifting vampire?”

Sora pouted, rubbing the neck where the vampire had bitten him. That visit to the hospital hadn’t been pleasant at all. In reality, he didn’t have an excuse for that one. Even Axel had warned him that vampires weren’t to be trusted. But Xehanort had taken the form of someone more or less his age, and Sora just wanted to be their friend!

He shuddered at the memory.

“Really, one would think you’d be more careful after all we’ve gone through,” Kairi said. “Don’t you think so too, Xion?”

“I’m not sure if should talk,” Xion replied with a laugh. “After all, I also kind of took advantage of Sora the first time we met…”

“I didn’t mind!” Sora said.

“Yeah but hijacking your body to have sea-salt ice cream in the town’s tower still wasn’t my best hour,” Xion said with a blush on her face. “Thanks again, by the way.”

“No problem,” Sora smiled.

Xion decided against saying ‘also thank you for reuniting me with my friend’. After all, said friend was the one Kairi was desperately hunting down.

“Axel should be at the tower,” she commented. “Probably still waiting for Roxas.”

“We’ll check it out,” Sora said, suddenly feeling guilty. Axel was probably hoping the spell would work. The fact it didn’t probably only brought more sorrow to the werewolf’s heart.

“Don’t feel sorry for him,” Kairi whispered as they walked out of the cemetery. “He’ll find Roxas…But using _you_ as bait is not the way to do it.”

“Still…” Sora whispered.

Sora knew the desperation that could wound up your heart when you missed someone you loved. If something ever happened to Kairi…He’s sure he’d jump from realm to realm in search for the vaguest hint of how to meet her again.

Komory seemed to sense his uneasiness, because it went sleeping on top of his head, to perching on his shoulder. It rubbed his head against Sora’s cheeks and his little wings batted with a low hum.

“You’re trying to cheer me up?” Sora asked. Komory chirped happily. “Aww, you’re so cute, Komory!”

Kairi smiled softly, secretly grateful the demon-bat had taken Sora out of his down-ride spiral of emotions. No matter how many times she insisted he didn’t have to help every monster that came to his door, it didn’t seem to stop Sora.

Monster or not, he liked to befriend people.

Yeah, maybe she shouldn’t be so hard with every creature that tried to get closer to Sora. After all, she herself wasn’t completely human. Part of the reason why she was so confident in her magic nowadays, was Sora’s unwavering kindness towards her when they were kids.

She had witnessed first-hand Sora’s attempts to help anything and anyone. Human or not. She owed Sora a lot.

That was also the reason why she was so overprotective. It would be so easy to take advantage of Sora’s kindness. _Someone_ had to be the voice of reason and stop Sora from literally tearing himself apart trying to help everything and everyone who came asking for help in his life.

And because Kairi so happened to be his childhood friend, the job had fallen into the hands of the little red hooded witch.

It definitely wasn’t an easy job.

But she wouldn’t deny that it was an exciting one.

“Let’s hurry,” Kairi said, pushing her shoulder against Sora’s in an attempt to take off her friend’s mind off Axel’s sad past. “Before the sun comes out and Axel shifts back.”

Sora nodded, and they rushed to back into town.

* * *

Komory really liked Sora, for the looks of it. The bat had decided it loved being close to the Daoko, and the best way to do it was fumbling inside Sora’s hoodie and hiding behind the zipper. At this point, Kairi was beginning to doubt her initial worry. Maybe Komory _wasn’t_ evil. It was perfectly content with just being held by Sora and being pampered. If anything, it was like having a mini-dog that could fly.

It was so endearing it made her squeal.

But that didn’t change the fact that she was worried about what type of demon he was. So, she headed towards the top of the tower were, surely enough, Axel was laying down. He had two melted sea salt icecreams by his side and a wooden stick in his mouth.

“Xion didn’t come?” he asked.

And because Kairi was red in fury, it was Sora who answered.

“She was tired,” he explained. “Decided to sleep in today.”

“Oh,” was all he replied.

“Don’t _Oh_, me!” Kairi said, kicking Axel’s elbow. “We’ve been searching all over for you! Tell us where you got the book.”

“Does it matter?” he asked, staring at the sky. “It didn’t work. Roxas isn’t here.”

“Yeah, but now Sora is in a huge mess!” Kairi exclaimed. “He got stuck into a contract with the demon, and now we don’t know what to do!”

At the mention of a demon, Axel’s eyes snapped open.

“Wait!” he said, sitting up as quick as possible. Kairi stumbled backward, surprised by her brother’s sudden outburst. “Get away from it! Now!”

“What? No!” Sora said. Instead of following Axel’s advice, Sora brought Komory closer into his arms. The bat was scared, Sora could feel it. Scared of getting separated. He hugged Komory tighter, glaring at Axel slightly. “He’s scared! I’m not leaving him alone.” 

“He’s not doing anything…” Kairi said with a shrug. “I’ve kept an eye on it. It hasn’t tried to even take a bite.”

“We need to break the contract, as soon as possible,” Axel said, as he walked towards Sora. “Did you wish for anything when the contract was made?”

Sora shrugged.

“I don’t remember…” he confessed. “I don’t think I did.”

“Then that’s worse,” Axel commented, promptly turning back to his little sister. “This is real bad, Kairi.”

“What happened?!” Kairi asked, slowly losing her composure.

“Demons make contracts when humans want something, and demons want their souls,” he explained. Kairi nodded slowly. “So, when Sora offered his soul, he did it in exchange for something. An until that something isn’t fulfilled, the demon won’t touch Sora’s soul.”

“Wait,” Kairi said. “Does that mean…?”

“Once whatever the hell your friend wished for comes true-,” Axel explained, pointed accusatorily. “-that little fucked will stop playing nice and eat his soul.”

“Why did you let him do something so dangerous!?” Kairi exploded, punching Axel’s arm. It was definitely not hurting Axel, especially not when he was in wolf form. But she was so pissed, she didn’t care.

“I didn’t think he’d make a contract!” Axel exclaimed. “No one is dumb enough to make a contract with a demon!”

Sora looked away, trying to hide how much the words hurt inside his chest. Komory was there to nuzzle with him as soon as this happened though. Sora laughed, as the sound of her friend’s arguing drowned away.

“Is that true?” Sora asked Komory with a smile. “Will you eat me when you fulfilled my dream?”

The bat tilted its head innocently. Maybe it didn’t understand all that Sora said.

“I wish I could remember what I wished for, at least,” Sora said with a wry smile. “But it’s alright! Hopefully, we can find something tastier than my soul! Have you tried sea salt icecream? It’s really good. Definitely better than my soul…”

Komory then wiggled around Sora’s hand. It fluttered around him until he was nesting on his hair again. Sora gave a soft sigh and then smiled.

The sound of the midnight bell echoed in the town. Sora’s eyes widened, as he turned towards the clock in the tower.

“Oh no,” Sora said, taking a few steps backward.

“This is all your fault,” Kairi sent a glare to her older brother. Then took a battling stance, taking out her grimoire from the bag she carried across her shoulder.

“Oh, right, shift the blame to me,” Axel complained.

“We wouldn’t be in this mess, if it weren’t for you,” Kairi retorted. “Just help me get Sora back home before another vampire comes by.”

Sora really hoped the worse they’d find was a vampire. Midnight was the time when supernatural creatures started to get more active. Unless it was an emergency, he preferred to stay home during those hours. It was guarded with so many protection spells that no creature could attack him.

But out in the open? Not even Kairi’s protection charm would help him.

“Heartless!” Kairi shouted, readying for the attack.

Sora was quick to move away from the tower, hands going to hold Komory in his hands. The bat tried to wiggle out of his touch, but Sora kept a firm grasp on him as Kairi and Axel began fighting their way through the creatures.

“Shh, Komory, don’t struggle!” Sora cried as the bat kept on moving.

Kairi’s hands glowed white. Her spells weren’t as strong. It was waning crescent, her powers were close to null. Axel was also struggling. His shifting could only go so far during these nights too. If he was lucky, he could make fangs and ears appear, and his strength was at half max.

“They’re strong…” Kairi hissed, as she stepped backward. She muttered a spell under her breath, creating a barrier between the Heartless and Sora. “Run! We’ll hold them off!”

“I can’t leave you!” Sora shouted.

“Why am I not surprised you said that?” Kairi said with a content sigh.

“I’ll try to pacify them, just-…Komory!” Sora cried when the bat finally wiggled out of his grasp. “Wait! Don’t go! They’ll hurt you!”

“Ah come, if it dies, better for you,” Axel shouted, as his claws tore through the Heartless that were surrounding them.

“Don’t say that!” Sora shouted. “Komory, please!”

Instead of listening to anything Sora had to say, the little bat went to the center of where the Heartless were accumulating. Sora was just about to break past Kairi’s shield and protect the little bat when…

It began glowing.

Then Komory vibrated and began dashing through the Heartless, puffing them in an instant. It was all over in a flash. All the monsters they had been so desperately trying to fight…Gone.

Komory then went back to Sora’s arms, where he promptly fell asleep and began purring.

“The little rat saved us,” Axel said, blinking slowly.

“It took at _least_ twenty Heartless in one go,” Kairi was quick to add, turning to see the bat. “I don’t think that’s a demon of dreams.”

“Who cares what he is?” Sora said, smiling softly at Komory. He scratched the back of the bat’s ears. It pursed and chirped contently, nuzzling closer into his arms. “He protected me!”

“Yeah, I guess he did,” Kairi said, closing her grimoire and putting it back inside her purse. She petted the bat in the head. “You’re on thin ice.”

It didn’t seem to care. The only thing it did was chirp once again and indulge in the little pets Sora was giving him.

“Now, let’s hurry back home before they come attacking us again,” Kairi said. Both Axel and Sora nodded.

* * *

After a total of two weeks, Kairi was starting to give up on the whole search for what the bat was. She had swiped through her grandma’s entire library. Almanacs, old grimoires, even spell books from before the industrial revolution. There was nothing! Not a single thing that closely resembled the ‘connecting with dreams’ demon that the bat was supposed to be.

And while she wanted to be more desperate about the situation…Maybe go to the local library and search through records from older times…

Sora was not helping. At all.

The bat and he had grown infinitely close. They were practically inseparable. Sora had decided to carry Komory with him everywhere. Hiding it inside his bag or carrying him under his extra-large Mickey Mouse hoodie. It was honestly the most pampered pet Kairi had ever seen. Always getting treats from Sora, who also refused to do anything that would get Komory hurt.

Including trying to send him back to the realm where he belonged. Kairi always held back a groan when he said this. Her nerves were a wreck because the demon could one day get tired of playing pet and decide it was tastier to have Sora’s soul for breakfast instead of cookie monster treats.

The only upside was that, for now, Komory was content with protecting Sora. Thing that even Kairi struggled on her best days. But to the bat, it was easy to take care of minor pests. It had even managed to scare away Heartless with its mere presence. That, at the very least, was a relief. 

“This is all useless,” Kairi said, letting her body fall unto Sora’s bed. “I can’t find a thing about him!”

Sora looked up from his ds. Komory was comfortably sleeping in Sora’s lap, while the boy sat crossed-legged on the floor.

“I don’t think you need to worry,” Sora commented, giving her a sympathetic smile. “I mean, Komory hasn’t done anything to hurt us!”

“I’m not sure…” Kairi mumbled against the pillows. “Aren’t you the slightest bit worried though? He’s a demon!”

“Not really,” Sora said, lowering his ds to stare at Kairi properly. “But if you’re so worried, why not ask Vanitas?”

At the mere mention of the name, Kairi’s face flushed red. Sora gave her a cheeky grin, which Kairi wiped away by throwing a pillow at his face.

“He’s probably busy!” Kairi said, the blush still glowingly present in her face. “You know, collecting the souls of the living and all…”

“I’m sure he’ll be happy you called him!” Sora said. Komory yawned in Sora’s laps, unimpressed by the chat they were having. “Want me to tell him to come?”

“Don’t!” Kairi said, her red face matching her hood.

But it was too late, Sora reached for underneath his shirt where the small whistle in the form of a skull was hanging. He blew out air, and no sound came out.

“He’s busy,” Kairi said when Vanitas didn’t appear in the next five seconds. “You shouldn’t have bothered him!”

“Nah, he’s probably just stuck in traffic,” Sora said with a shrug.

Kairi seriously wondered if there was traffic in the afterlife.

A loud bark. Komory blinked awake, as Sora beamed.

“He’s here!” Sora said excitedly.

“Of course, I’m here, dumbass,” Vanitas said, appearing out of thin air. He was sitting on the window by Sora’s bed. “What do you need, squirt? Tell me you didn’t get possessed by a ghost again.”

“Xion is really nice! It wasn’t _that_ big of a deal,” Sora intercepted quickly. Vanitas was still wearing the helmet, so they couldn’t really see him rolling his eyes. Yet, knowing him as well as they did, they felt him do it.

“Sure, whatever,” Vanitas deadpanned. “Sup, Kairi.”

“Hey,” she replied, looking down at her feet. “How did work go?”

“Same old bullshit,” he replied, taking off his helmet. “Collecting the souls of sinners isn’t a very diverse job…Eh, at least I get to torment them on the way to hell. What about you?”

Kairi let out a small laugh.

“As well as always,” she said. “My grandma’s bookstore is as quiet as you last saw it…And Sora is as much of mess as you remember.”

“Yeah,” Vanitas laughed. “What did he get himself into this time?”

“Yeah, we were hoping you’d help us with that…” Kairi said, pointing at Sora who was still playing with Komory. Vanita’s eyes narrowed when he finally took a good look at the bat.

“What is _he_ doing here?”

“You know him?” Kairi asked, hopeful. Vanitas made a face.

“…Kinda?” Vanitas replied. “I haven’t met the demon, but I’ve seen these little flying fuckers around sometimes.”

“What do you mean you ‘haven’t met the demon’?” Kairi asked, furrowing her eyebrows. “_That’s_ the demon.”

“No, that’s not a demon,” Vanitas said, raising an eyebrow.

“So, he didn’t make a contract with it?” Kairi asked. Sora was staring confused at both of them talk.

“No, Sora _definitely_ made a contract with a demon,” Vanitas assured, waving the air. “It stinks of demonic aura in here,” he murmured and then continued. “But the demon in question isn’t here.”

“Then what is _it_?” Kairi said, suddenly even more desperate.

“It’s a familiar,” Vanitas explained.

“Like Namine’s cat?” Sora asked, tilting his head.

“That’s a witches’ familiar,” Vanitas continued. “Demon’s familiars are a bit different. Generally… not as bubbly as this one.”

As if to prove his point, Komory began flapping his wings around. Sora let out a laugh, letting the flickers of its wings bounce around.

“Do you know what demon it belongs to?” Kairi asked, side-eyeing the…familiar.

“It’s a Dream Eater, so it probably belongs to Riku,” Vanitas shrugged.

“Ri-?” Sora began but was shut by Vanita’s throwing his helmet at him.

“Don’t say his name!” Vanitas warned. “If you have a contract with him, calling his name will make him appear! I get off the hook since I’m a Reaper, but you two are not!”

“So, this demon,” Kairi decided to continue asking. “I read he can control dreams…or something. What exactly is he a demon of?”

“He is more or less the ruler of the sleep realm,” Vanitas shrugged. “Controls Nightmares and Spirits…Some lesser demons? I don’t think he’s noticed you made a contract with him since you have such a weak one.”

Sora gasped, plugging Komory’s ears.

“Komory is not weak!”

“Bitch, I’ve seen Nightmares that eat other demons for _breakfast_,” Vanitas replied, standing up so he could pick his helmet.

“Wait, so if Komory is a familiar,” Kairi began reasoning. “And a fairly weak one in comparison…How powerful exactly is this demon?”

Sora frowned at Kairi’s word. Komory wasn’t weak! He’d helped them out a bunch of times. He protected him from all the Heartless and was constantly scaring off other creatures that tried to attack him. He still couldn’t understand why she was so apprehensive towards Komory.

“Riku?” Vanitas wondered for a moment. Then shrugged. “Who knows? I’ve never seen him pissed. He’s a stuck up who only wants to keep peace in the Sleeping Realm. As I said, he probably hasn’t even noticed you made a contract with him…So you should _really_ hurry up and break it before he finds out.”

“How do we do that?” Kairi quickly asked.

“But that’d mean leaving Komory!” Sora said.

“Sora, for fuck's sake,” Vanitas groaned. “It’s a bat! I’ll get you one later if you want one. Just break off the damn contract, before you get in more trouble than it’s worth.”

Vanitas then turned to Kairi.

“Search for Dream Eater spellbooks. Something is gonna come out, I promise,” Vanitas said. He kicked the carpet, fighting the blush that crept up his cheeks. “So…about the concert…”

“I'll go,” Kairi said, smiling softly at her boyfriend. “I’ve never been to a concert in hell before…I’m really excited!”

“They’re much better than the ones on earth, I promise,” he said. He bent down the slightest bit, to place a kiss on her forehead. “Thanks for taking care of my idiot brother.”

“No prob!” Kairi smiled, grin from ear to ear.

Vanitas’ heart began beating loudly, so he hid his blushing face with his own helmet.

“See you around, babe,” he said.

With a jump out of the window, he was gone. Kairi watched as Vanitas climbed into his motorbike _Hellhound_ and drove away covered in flames.

“He’s such a drama queen,” Sora said with a pout.

“Well, at least he gave us a clue where to start,” Kairi replied, feeling the loneliness inside of her heart settle. She already missed Vanitas. Oh, well. She’d see him in a week for the hell concert. 

“I still think you two are overreacting,” Sora said, holding Komory close to his chest.

“Sora,” Kairi said. “You’re the Daoko. We cannot take this lightly.”

“If you say so…” Sora said, looking down to Komory. It tasted like ash on his mouth that people were still trying to hurt Komory.

But he kinda understood. Being Daoko…it brought so much trouble. They were worried about his safety. And not without merit. But…

“You’re not gonna hurt me,” he whispered towards Komory, hugging the little bat closer. His fur was so soft against Sora’s cheeks. Squishy and warm, Sora loved the feeling. Immeasurable happiness burst inside his chest when he was by Komory’s side. “Right? And if you do…I’ll forgive you.”

Komory chirped again, escaping from Sora’s hold. It began flying around him, making little twirls and turn in the air. The bubbling laugh that Sora let out at the sight, only made Komory happier. He chirped louder and purred against Sora’s cheek.

_He was so cute_!

“Let’s just leave it for today,” Kairi sighed, dropping back into Sora’s bed. “I’ll search for the spell books tomorrow, and then we’ll find out how to break the contract.”

Sora was about to complain because he _didn’t want to break the contract_, but Kairi was soundly asleep by the time he tried to say anything. Part of him was guilty over having her do so much work, but the other part was still a bit angry at her.

Komory wasn’t _bad_. Maybe a bit of a troublemaker but he had the best intentions. All he had done so far was protect him!

“I won’t let them hurt you,” he told Komory bat. “I promise.”

* * *

Kairi stared at her notes, furrowing her eyebrows. What was this…?

She had searched all through the books and found the supposed spell to summon the demon that reigned the Sleeping Realm. But as she traced the curves of that which her grandma’s book said, and the one Axel had found...

They were different. Far too different. The runes were spelling different things, and the old inscriptions in Latin weren’t the ones she had learned to identify as ‘_Dream Eater’_ ones. In fact, the more she looked into the Sleeping Realm the strangest the summoning spell for this particular demon looked.

Was this perhaps…?

“Axel,” she called for her brother, who was sleeping on the couch by her desk. “Tell me again, where did you get this book?”

“I told you,” Axel yawned. He was barely conscious during the day since he spent most of the night searching for Roxas in wolf form. “In grandma’s collection.”

“Which part?” she asked, biting the heart ornament that her pen had on top.

“The one next to ghouls and zombies,” he recalled, looking at the ceiling. “I thought the runes said something about finding or reviving death people.”

“So did Sora…But I read, ‘sleeping people’…” she replied.

“My rune lecture is rusty, sis,” Axel shrugged. “The witch bloodline runs in the girls. I can’t do that.”

“But you studied it when you were little,” Kairi said. “Your lecture of the runes should be as good as mine…And Sora has the natural talent of a Daoko.”

“You mean…?” Axel said, humoring his sister’s train of thought.

“What if it means, sleeping AND death,” she said. “Like a bridge…”

“Limbo?” Axel offered with another yawn. “Isn’t that what your boyfriend does?”

“Yeah…One of the reasons he does it is because other demons try to eat wandering souls,” she recalled. “His job is to bring them back.”

“So, all of this to say…?” Axel prompted.

“I think Sora summoned a demon that haunts the Limbo,” she replied.

“Wait, that doesn’t make sense,” Axel said, getting up. “Vanitas _said_ the bat was a Dream Eater.”

Could it be…?

“Sora’s in danger,” she said, closing her book and yanking her purse from the chair. “I need to go help him.”

“When is he _not_ in danger?” Axel asked, rolling his eyes.

Kairi didn’t answer and instead slammed the door as she ran out of the house. Axel sighed.

“I don’t get paid enough for this,” he mumbled and got up. He took a cold coffee can from the fridge and walked out. Thank god that Sora lived nearby.

* * *

_“Sora, do you know the story of Daoko?” Kairi’s grandmother asked. The stained-glass memory blurred around the corners. The wrinkles on the old woman, accompanied by the scent of incense in her store made him relax._

_He shook his head. She laughed a bit, nodding in understanding. _

_“Long ago,” she began. “Humans and monsters of all kind lived together. And while their relationship was rocky at times, they still cared deeply for each other. However, with the turn of the millennia, more monsters were feeding off humans. This caused humans to start rampaging, hunting down monsters until they were forced out of the land.”_

_“That’s terrible!” Sora exclaimed. “Can’t we all be friends?”_

_Kairi’s grandma hummed. _

_“That’s what a human thought too,” she clarified, ruffling Sora’s hair. “A woman offered herself as a bride to a powerful demon. Her kindness was beyond this realm or any other, so the demon was soon charmed and accepted her hand in marriage…It showed everyone that monsters and humans could co-exist. Their linked hearts created a type new soul, so beautiful and powerful, coated in kindness and love that no creature could resist it.”_

_“Sounds weird,” Sora giggled, kicking his feet, entertained by the story. _

_“The heart is a weird thing,” Kairi’s grandma said with a laugh. “Because this soul was so pretty, all monsters wanted to try it. Taste it, if you will.”_

_“Are souls tasty?” Sora wondered. _

_“To some monsters yes,” she said. “But I much prefer apple pie.” _

_“Me too!” _

_They both laughed. _

_“The name of this woman was **Daoko**,” she said. “Some of her descendants have the same power as she did. And those whose do are called Daoko too.” _

_“I know that name!” Sora beamed at the recognized word. “That’s what my brother says I am!” _

_“Yeah, you’re a Daoko, Sora,” Kairi’s grandma said. “You know what that means, then?”_

_“That I have to marry a demon?” he asked. _

_“No,” she replied with a huffed-out laugh. “It means, you have a soul that attracts paranormal creatures. You also have the ability to reach out to them and help. So they’ll flock to you, and sometimes try to eat you. But you have to remember, some monsters aren’t bad. They just want to be your friends, but they don’t know how.”_

_“How do I know bad monsters from good monster then?” he asked. _

_“Your heart will know, Sora. Don’t worry about that,” she replied. “Just keep an open mind, and I’m sure you’ll have tons of friends.” _

* * *

Sora curled, wincing at the pain in his abdomen. How had this happened?

Kairi was lying unconscious on his side, while Axel was above her, protectively growling at the demon in front of them. The whistle his brother gave him hung heavy in his neck. But he knew better than to blow it. If Vanitas appeared when Kairi was so weak, he’d be forced to take her with him.

His mind raced, trying to find someone to help them. He’d already tried using the little powers he had to pacify the demon, but it didn’t seem to work.

Komory wiggled in his arms, trying to get out and protect Sora. Worry settled inside Sora’s chest, holding tighter onto the little bat.

“Stop! You’ll get hurt!” Sora tried to argue, but Komory was stronger than him. It escaped, dashing out to try and attack the demon.

But the all-black demon simply had to extend his hand to block the attack. The demon grinned, holding Komory in his hands, squeezing it and then throwing it on the ground.

“You were always a little pest,” the demon in black said, stepping unto Komory.

“Stop!” Sora cried. He got up and tackled the demon. It just barely bulged, as Sora kneeled down and cradled Komory in his arms. “You’re gonna be okay, Komory…”

The little wings fluttered slightly. The little black smile Komory always carried wasn’t wiped away, even as its strength began slipping away.

“Why are you doing this?” Sora asked, tears forming in his eyes.

“You summoned me,” the black demon snarled. “I came all the way from hell to here, to feed! And you have the gall to refuse me my meal!?”

“What do you mean I summoned you?” Sora asked. A flash of memory appeared in the back of his mind. “…I summoned Komory, not you.”

“It was _my_ summoning spell!” the black demon said. “That little pest over there just took my meal! I have no idea where he came from! And I’m glad it’s dying! Let it run back to his master…Once that idiot realizes you made a contract with him, he’ll break it off! He _never_ makes contracts with humans.”

Break…the contract?

“He’s lying, right?” Sora asked Komory. His voice was trembling, as the back of his throat burned. “…He won’t break it…And you’re gonna be fine! You’ll stay with me, won’t you Komory?”

The little bat nodded. Sora tried to smile, but when he tried to, he realized Komory was fading away. Sparkles of a golden powder floated around, as the bat closed his eyes.

Sora was left wide eyes, staring into his hand. Komory…was gone…

Tears spilled from his eyes. Komory died protecting him…His friends were wounded because he wasn’t a powerful enough Daoko. Why had this happened?

Sora raised his head to stare at the black-coated demon. The smirk shone through the hidden face. Desperation crawled inside Sora, as he was faced with the fact, he couldn’t solve this as he had always done. This demon was way more dangerous than any monster he had faced before. 

And in midst of that realization, a single thing appeared inside his mind.

“Ri…,” he breathed out. “…Riku…”

He could feel Vanitas anger on his, even when he wasn’t there. But Sora was scared. Scared for Kairi, Axel, and still an emotional wreck from seeing Komory disappear in his arms.

The demon halted, stopped dead on his tracks as soon as Sora muttered the name.

“He won’t appear,” the demon said, but despite what he said, he took a step back. “No…he doesn’t take human contracts…he doesn’t!”

A flurry of black appeared out of thin air. Sora covered his face with his arms. The force of the wind almost blowing his away. The black coat demon let out a shriek that Sora could barely hear over the sound of the gushing wind. When it finally cleared, and Sora was able to look up, he was met with a dark, terrifying silhouette.

Skin, a bright fuschia color with veins that turned purple and bulged out. Like a contaminated virus creeping up the creature’s face. There was black tar dripping from the claws. The wings were gigantic, stretching out and blocking any chance Sora had of staring beyond. The creature turned slightly towards Sora, showing off bright teal-colored dots it had for eyes. The exact same color that his hair turned. A mouth filled with pointy fangs opened. A growl. Loud and shiver-inducing, that had even Sora flinching back. Tendrils of darkness coiled around it, growing with every second that passed.

“My lord!” the demon cried. “I-I apologize for disturbing your w-work! I’ll take care of this human, so you can go ba-back!”

The demon was trembling. Sora tried to look his way, but the creature stretched out his black wings, blocking the sigh.

There was a weird sound. A mixture between the roar of a lion and the screeching of a cat. Rumbling and disturbing, meant to intimidate those who heard it. In the back of his mind, Sora felt like he _could_ understand it. If he focused hard enough. But he couldn’t make out the words properly.

Before Sora had time to react, the creature launched itself forward. With a blink of the eyes, the demon who had been standing there was punctured in the chest by the claws of the creature. Sora gasped, putting his hands over his eyes.

He didn’t see when the creature shredded the demon apart, but he definitely heard it.

The creature growled again. This time, through strained efforts, Sora managed to hear what it said.

“**_d_**_<strike>O</strike>n_T_ **c**<strike>O</strike>_m_<strike>E </strike>_b**_A_**_c<strike>K</strike>_.”

Sora blinked, confused. He looked up, to see the demon limping on. It was still alive? He grimaced as he saw it shiver in fear and cower in pain. Maybe it was still alive, but it didn’t seem to be in any condition to defend itself. Even Sora’s weak magic powers could deal a fatal blow in that state.

Regardless, the demon nodded weakly and disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

The creature turned back to Sora. There was a low thrum of fear nestled under his skin, as the fluorescent eyes glowed in the dark of the night. But when the creature made no effort to get nearer or attack him, the fear began dissolving into curiosity.

Sora examined the creature closer, eyes darting to look at the wings. They were similar to Komory’s…

Komory…

Without meaning too, a big wave of sadness overcame him. Tears began spilling, as the nerves and fear finally caught on. Kairi was still unconscious, Axel was injured and Komory…

“Komory…” Sora sobbed, trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry! Komory!”

The creature began walking towards Sora, black smoke coming out with every step he took. He distantly heard Axel warn him to ‘_get the hell out of there!_’ but Sora couldn’t bring himself to move. He missed Komory!

“If I had known you’d like him so much-,” the creature began saying. Sora stopped crying to turn and see it. But Sora could no longer recognize it. The hellish appearance was gone. “-I would have sent him to help you out before, you know?”

He kneeled in front of Sora, an extended hand offered. Sora stared, unable to look away. He felt paralyzed by the sight of teal warm eyes, kinder than any he had ever seen before.

A puff of smoke appeared in the man’s hand, and Sora’s eyes widened.

“Komory!” he cried, going to hug his friend as hard as he could. The bat wiggled in his arms, excited. “I thought you died!”

“Sorry he scared you,” the creature said with an apologetic smile. “When Dream Eaters get weak, they return to the Sleeping Realm to recover.

“Thank you,” Sora said, still holding Komory in his arms. It happily settled on his lap. Sora then turned his full attention to the creature…Although ‘creature’ no longer seemed appropriate. Aside from the wings on his back and the tail, the stranger looked pretty much like a human. His eyes still glowed a bit…In a very familiar shade of teal. It itched in the back of his mind; a memory he had thought forgotten. “…Are you-?”

“The demon you _really_ made a contract with,” the demon said, raising an eyebrow. “Kinda hurt you forgot.”

“You knew!?” Sora asked.

“Of course I knew, silly,” the demon said, but his smile was kind. Sora recognized it, eyes going wide. “Hard not to notice after all these years.”

“…Riku?” the name slipped past Sora’s lips. Unconsciously calling for that which he had long given hope on finding again. 

Riku’s eyes widened, a lilac blush spreading through his cheeks. Sora let out a nervous laugh. He remembered this! He remembered Riku!

“You’re really him!” Sora cried, letting tears of pure joy roll down his cheeks. “Riku is here! Kairi! He’s back!”

He hugged Riku as tightly as he could, melting into the warmth of the familiar touch. It was even more pleasant than he remembered. Sora couldn’t hide his happiness, as the other two siblings stared dumbfounded.

* * *

A trip to the Real of Waking had been how everything started.

Although, at the time, Riku wouldn’t have classified it as “trip”. More like his older brother, dumping him for the sake of impressing a witch with a sketchbook, leaving a young Riku to fend for himself on Earth.

There wasn’t much to do. He had been forced by his older brother to hide his powers, so there were no Dream Eaters for him to play around with. So, with the boredom of a thousand cycles, he kneeled by a tree and began drawing on the sand.

That’s where he met Sora.

“You’re good!” he exclaimed, sitting by Riku’s side. Brown eyes, precious and glimmering like the agates that burnt in the ninth cycle of sleep. Freckles that doted the boy’s face like stars traced by the sky. “Are you new here? I didn’t see you before!”

Riku turned away, feeling his face heat up.

“Something like that,” he mumbled.

“Aren’t you lonely all by yourself?” the boy asked. Riku shrugged, hoping he could hide the way his cheeks were flushing in the magenta blood that ran through demon veins. “Wanna come play with me?”

At that, Riku looked up. The boy was grinning brightly, offering a hand for him to take.

Part of the demon gig was feeling lonely. Sure, you had familiars. But they weren’t exactly other _people_. Contact with other demons was either a bloody mess of fighting or extremely political. So, Riku hadn’t realized how much he _wanted_ to have a friend, until the day Sora offered him to be his.

He didn’t hesitate to take it.

The feeling of holding Sora’s hand was one he never forgot. It was sticky and warm, kinda weird which made Riku’s stomach ticklish. But it was the kind of feeling that he didn’t want to stop. That’s why he didn’t let go, and followed Sora through the edges of Twilight Town, chasing around dragons and pretending they were heroes with swords.

“You wanna play tomorrow too?” Sora asked once the sun was setting in the horizon. Repliku had finally stopped flirting with the witch and was calling him to go home. “Please?”

Riku’s will had always been strong. It was rare for him to submit to his demonic impulses of devouring human souls, or let greed overtake him. He knew he still had duties back in the Sleeping Real, and he really shouldn’t be out here playing with Sora…

But the way his eyes were sparkling, and the little pout that he was giving Riku was the biggest temptation he had ever met. And besides, Repliku _always_ snuck out to playdate with the witch…It wouldn’t hurt for Riku to do the same…right?

“Sure,” he agreed. And it was the easiest thing to do. Say yes to Sora. It came as easily as breathing, and it scared Riku a bit. Just a bit though. “I’ll meet you under the tree, okay?”

The enthusiastic nod Sora gave him was enough to forget all the extra work he’d have to do to come to hang out with the human.

That’s how he became friends with Sora. Almost every day they’d play and run across town, laughing and chatting until the sunset. It was fun. The most fun Riku had in his entire life. At some point, he worried Sora would treat him differently if he ever found out he was a demon. It was short-lived however, after a few missteps with a zombie and a ghoul, made Riku realize Sora didn’t treat anyone any different. Be it monster, human, or paranormal creature, Sora still smiled at them. Wanted to be their friends. If anything, he thought non-humans were cooler.

By the time their turned nine, Riku was confident in his ability to sneak out the Sleeping Realm.

But that was also the time, when Riku began realizing that Sora bumped into monsters, way more often than a normal human would. What’s more, he bumped into more monsters than _Riku_ did disguise as a human.

And they weren’t all friendly.

It was one afternoon, in which Riku ran late to their meeting. He was almost sure Sora wouldn’t be waiting by the tree, but his feet still carried him there.

Just to find Sora curled up and crying, as a bunch of Heartless attacked him.

Heartless were little pests that weren’t to be found in the Sleeping Realm. The fed off the hearts of humans, which was why they didn’t attack Riku.

But they were hurting Sora.

“Riku…” Sora whimpered under cries of help. Large tears rolled down his cheeks. A pull inside Riku’s heart made him move before his brain caught up. He summoned one of his Spirits, letting it attack the Heartless while he rushed to help Sora.

“What happened?!” Riku asked, kneeling by Sora’s side. The boy was covered in wounds and bruises, but his smile was intact.

“Thanks, Riku,” Sora said. “Usually Kairi helps me get rid of them but…Are you flying?”

Riku blinked. His head turned to see that he had tossed away his human disguise. He blushed, knowing the reason why. He had been so caught up trying to help Sora, he hadn’t bothered to hide his real form.

“Are you mad?” Riku asked, lowering his body unto the ground. 

Sora shook his head.

“I’m kinda sad you didn’t tell me,” Sora said.

“I’m sorry,” he said, eyes cast to the ground. His tail dropped, shame in his chest. “I wanted to tell you…but I never found a way to tell you. I was scared you wouldn’t like me anymore if you knew.”

“I could never not like Riku!” Sora exclaimed. He threw his arms around Riku’s shoulders, bringing them both into a hug. “Never ever!”

Peace settled inside him. Like letting out a sigh he hadn’t known he had been holding. Riku let himself be hugged, enjoying the closeness of his friend by his side. Hands went to touch Sora’s cheeks, but the little boy let out a hiss. There was a scratch from the Heartless there. Riku’s heart ached.

“Do they hurt you all the time?” he asked.

“Not always,” Sora reassured him. “Don’t worry about it.”

The thing was, Riku couldn’t not worry about it. Sora was constantly getting attacked by creatures, and there was little he could do about it…Unless…

“Sora, would you do me a favor?” he asked.

“Anything, Riku!” he exclaimed.

“Form a pact with me.”

* * *

“What do you mean the contract is years old?” Kairi asked, completely perplexed.

They were in Sora’s room. Sora was clinging to Riku’s side like a koala bear, smiling from ear to ear. Riku, as Kairi had learned, was sitting with a heavy blush on his face, but unwilling to part from Sora’s side.

“We made it as kids,” Riku continued. “Although it’s more a pact than a contract…It’s not as legally binding.”

Kairi let out a desperate huff.

“But you disappeared!” Sora complained. “I thought you got mad!”

“I got caught, sneaking out,” Riku replied, eyes narrowing at the memory. “And since my Spirits could protect you without me having to burst in every five seconds, I decided to let them handle them. It was better that way.”

“It wasn’t!” Sora whined. “I was so lonely without you! I waited for days under that tree!”

“Having a demon around only attracts more trouble,” Riku argued. “It’s too dangerous for me to stick around. It’s better to just let Spirits help you.”

“I don’t care!” Sora complained. “I want to spend time with you!”

“Wait. You mean to tell me your Spirits were floating around all the time and we didn’t notice?” Kairi asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Just whenever things got too out of hand, or no one was there to help Sora,” Riku replied. “And I sent fairly weak ones that disappeared as soon as they were done.”

“What about Komory?” Sora asked. “He stayed.”

“He wasn’t _supposed_ to stay,” Riku said, shooting a glare to the bat. It didn’t seem to mind, as it continued to nest in Sora’s hair. “He appeared because another demon was trying to attack you ant there was no one else. His job _is_ to protect you, but he should have come back to report to me.”

“Why didn’t he?” Kairi asked.

“He got…attached,” Riku sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. Kairi grimaced.

“Yeah, makes sense…” Kairi sighed.

“Good thing he did!” Sora chirped in. “That’s how I got to see you again, Riku!”

Sora was about to burst out of pure happiness. He finally had Riku by his side again! He had missed him so much. The summer that Riku had gone missing, Sora waited every day by the tree in the main plaza. Almost an entire month he sat there, hoping he’d meet Riku again. Play one more time, before classes started. But no matter how much he waited, the demon never came back. For the longest time, Sora had been worried he’d said something that made Riku mad.

But here he was, once again. He never truly left. Always protecting him, hiding away in the shadows and sending cute little creatures to help out. Sora’s heart melted away at the pure thought.

“You’re gonna stay, right?” Sora asked, tilting his head to the side.

Riku’s lips quivered, unable to tear his eyes away from bright brown eyes that begged for him to stay. Being by Sora’s side…how many dreamless nights had he spent thinking about it?

“I shouldn’t…” he began.

“_Riku_…” Sora begged. “Please! We can go eat ice-cream! Or go to the beach! I’ll lend you my bed! Just stay!”

“It’s dangerous,” he insisted.

“Well, Sora is a Daoko,” Kairi commented. “Really, he’s gonna be in danger with or without you here.”

“Yeah!” Sora was quick to chime in.

“A Daoko?” Riku asked, frowning. “What’s that?”

“You don’t know?” Kairi asked, blinking in confusion. “Wasn’t Daoko married to a demon? The monster bride? I thought it was common knowledge down there.”

“You mean the demon bride?” Riku asked, raising an eyebrow. “What butchered legend did they feed you? Her descendants should know the whole story.”

“I don’t have blood family,” Sora confessed. “Vanitas adopted me when I was a kid! It was Kairi’s grandmother that taught me.”

“Vanitas? The Hellhound Reaper?” Riku asked, raising an eyebrow. “And, no offense Kairi, but witches tend to change up the stories more than any other creature I’ve met.”

“None taken,” Kairi replied, with a nervous laugh. Yeah, she couldn’t argue that.

“We know the legend as the Demon Bride,” Riku began. “It was a woman who fell in love with a demon, and a demon who loved her so much he forsook his throne to be with her. Their descendants have a soul that naturally attracts other monsters…But their magic is more powerful when a demon is by their side…”

Kairi grinned. Riku realized the words that came out of his mouth.

“So…. that means Sora needs you,” Kairi said, eyes filled with mischievous delight. “Are you gonna leave him all alone, then?”

Riku couldn’t. Not even if he tried. He sighed.

“I guess I can drop by more often, now that the Sleeping Realm is under my control,” he said.

“Yay! Riku stays!” Sora cheered.

Riku tried his best to hide his smile, as Sora hugged him tighter. He was doing a very poor job.

* * *

Sora woke up, rolling around in bed as he hugged Meow Wow closer. He yawned, as the Dream Eaters around him began waking up too.

They were all Riku’s familiars. Currently, there were at least ten all roaming around the house. Sora loved every single one of them, and they did a good job at keeping him company when Riku wasn’t here. It was still lonely, the days in which Riku had to go back to the Sleeping Realm. But he _was_ the king there, and he had to take care of dreams. Else, who knows what would happen?

“You up?” Riku called from the kitchen, as Sora stumbled inside.

“The bed was cold,” he complained, rubbing his eyes to stay awake. He hugged Riku from behind, rubbing his face on Riku’s back. The soft material of the hoodie was warm, and Sora sighed at the contact. Riku had started wearing more human clothes in the past few days. He seemed to like them.

“Didn’t Kooma sleep with you?” Riku asked. He was making Sora breakfast. While demons didn’t have to necessarily eat, Riku enjoyed cooking. Which was good, because Sora loved eating what he cooked.

“Not the same,” he complained. “What are you making?”

“Pancakes,” Riku replied. “What’s with all the pumpkin outside by the way?”

“Halloween is around the corner,” Sora explained.

“Do they celebrate it up here too?”

“Yeah…Vanitas doesn’t like it. He says it’s the busiest day of the years because people keep trying to invoke Satan and they always end up invoking him by mistake.”

Riku snorted.

“Has happened a few times,” he replied. “What do they do up here to celebrate it?”

“We go trick or treat!” Sora beamed. “Namine is going to come from all over the next town! Do you wanna come with us?”

“Sounds fun,” Riku hummed. “Traffic is slow during Halloween…And I’m pretty sure _someone _will end up being possessed by a ghost again.”

Sora stuck out his tongue, in childish glee.

“Halloween is when everyone’s powers are stronger, so I wouldn’t worry,” Sora said. “But I won’t complain if my _boyfriend_ decides to come with me…”

“You’re a sap,” Riku said, fondness in his eyes, as Sora rubbed his face on Riku’s hoodie again.

“It’s a date then?” Sora asked.

Riku smiled.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was way longer than i had intended. i just wanted to write a cute 3k story abt demon riku protecting sora, but somewhere along the line it went off the rails omg. 
> 
> It's a fic to celebrate Halloween Month starting! Hopefully, I'll be able to also make one for dia de Muertos and christamas. Although don't get your hopes /too/ high. College is killing me, and I barely have to time to write what i want lol 
> 
> I'm also thinking abt making a sequel, considering how well this is received. I have a lot of cute scenarios i wanna shove demon riku in, bcs i just love him! if u wanna see me daydream abt demon riku on main follow me @LoliCoded in twitter. (im also @elopetothesea in tumblr but i rarely use it anymore lol)
> 
> Hmm, i wonder what i should write next...there's a little someone i wanna ask, but i get nervous around them >.< wish me luck <3
> 
> EDIT: took me forever but i finally found the piece that inspired me to create the demon riku aesthetic (source your stuff friends) https://twitter.com/oneupboy/status/1114183746046103555?s=20. check them out if you havent yet!


End file.
